


Heaven Is A Place On Earth With You

by mycopingmechanisms, TheFriendlyNeighborhoodPancake (iRubyReader)



Series: Wesper Wedding [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dad!Kaz, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matthias Helvar Lives, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycopingmechanisms/pseuds/mycopingmechanisms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRubyReader/pseuds/TheFriendlyNeighborhoodPancake
Summary: Jesper only knew one thing, and that was that one day he would marry Wylan.But before he could ask that question, he needed to run it over Kaz Brekker, the barrel boss, somewhat of best friend, and his technically speaking father-in-law.OrJesper is in love and wants to propose to Wylan.(Title from Lana del Rey's Video Games)
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker & Jesper Fahey, Kaz Brekker & Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: Wesper Wedding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Heaven Is A Place On Earth With You

Jesper walked down fifth harbour on his way to the Slat. After a surprise morning visit from Inej, he discovered that she and Kaz were in town. It was perfect, he wanted to talk to Kaz face to face for months now. He hadn’t seen them since Matthias’ and Nina’s wedding almost thirteen months ago. They talked through letters from time to time, but it wasn’t the best for this occasion. 

After all those years, he still felt awkward when he walked into the Crow Club as a visitor and not a gambler or as part of Kaz’s schemes. He greeted Anika, who told him Kaz was in his office. 

Jesper never quite understood how Kaz was able to run both the Dregs and sail with Inej at the time, but he was Dirtyhands, after all. It was no surprise he managed to keep his office running smoothly for the last four years. Jesper was surprised it took Inej so long to start sailing since she got The Wraith almost seven years ago, but then again, he knew she couldn’t just leave Kaz behind. She would wait for him. They would always fight side by side. 

Kaz was sitting at his desk, looking over some bills and letters. “Long time no see.”

“Hi Jesper,” he said, not looking at him. 

“Really? We haven’t since each other in a year and you don’t even look up.”

Kaz finally looked over at Jesper. Jesper was surprised his friend didn’t look excessively tired, as usual.  _ Inej is doing a good job.  _

“What do you want, Jesper?” Kaz asked, looking him dead in the eye. 

“What do you mean?”

“If it was a meeting just to hang out, you would wait for tonight, and you left gambling ages ago, so I know you are not here to bet. You came here alone. You need something.”

Jesper took a deep breath and leaned over the door frame. “I want to propose to Wylan.” When Kaz didn’t answer he repeated himself. 

“I heard you the first time.”

“So?”

“So what? Good for you.”

“I-” Jesper didn’t know what to say. He hoped for something more. This was his best friend and basically his father-in-law. “You are not saying anything else?”

“What else is there to say?”

“Do you, I don’t know, agree?”

Kaz shrugged. “I don’t see the point in it really.”

_ You officiated Nina’s and Matthias’ wedding.  _ He didn’t say anything. 

Kaz spoke again. “Do you need my help to do that?”

“No but- I don’t know, you are basically Wylan’s dad,” Kaz shoot him a look, “don’t fight me on that one. So, I guess I thought you were going to say some weird dad bullshit.”

Kaz sighted. “Okay, do you have a ring? A plan? Only fools rush in, Jesper. Are you a fool?”

Jesper looked down. 

“I’m not going to say anything else. Inej said you invited us to dinner, right?”

Jesper nodded. 

“I’ll see you there, then.”

Jesper left the Crow Club and walked along the seashore. He tasted the salt from the ocean while he thought about what Kaz had said. He wasn't rushing in, was he? He sure hoped not. Rushing in only brings burden. 

He decided he wanted to marry Wylan about six months ago. They were in the music room, Wylan singing and playing the piano. Jesper was looking in awe from the couch and he knew. He knew he wanted to be like this every day. He knew he loved the merchling and would do anything for him. And when Wylan finished playing and stood up to kiss him, Jesper knew he wanted to marry him. 

Kaz was right, nonetheless. That was all he knew. Jesper didn't know how or when to propose. Where would he get a ring? How do you know it's the right size? Would Wylan say yes? 

~~~

A week later, Jesper woke up alone. His heart ached. Since his talk with Kaz, his anxiety has eased. And the days Wylan got up before him didn't help. Every morning he had the same thought.  _ I need a plan  _ . But he could never make one. 

On his bed stand, there was a letter left behind:  _ Out for breakfast with mom. Meet me today at The Rose at six bells. Love, Wylan.  _ It was in Xavier's handwriting, one of Wylan's most trusted advisors (after Jesper, of course). 

Right, Wylan told him about that yesterday. How had he forgotten? He shook it off and went to grab something to eat from the kitchen. 

~~~

Jesper found Wylan waiting for him in front of the restaurant. “Hi Van Sunshine,” he said and kissed him. 

“Hey, Jes.” They made their way together to their table and sat down. 

During dinner, Wylan kept looking all over the restaurant. “You okay, dear?”

“Yes, yes, totally. Sorry, feeling off.”

“It’s okay,” Jesper held his hand over and Wylan took it. “We can order dessert for take out and eat it at home, if that would make you feel better?”

“No it’s okay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Jesper smiled at the fact that after years of dating, Wylan still blushed as badly when he was just flirting with him.  _ I love him.  _

Once they got home, Jesper asked if Wylan wanted to go to bed right away. “Could we go to the gardens? The night is beautiful, I wouldn't want to waste it.” Jesper nodded. 

They walked together through the garden. “There is a blue moon today,” Wylan said pointing at the sky. 

“It’s beautiful,” but Jesper wasn’t looking at the moon. He was looking at the way Wylan’s eyes reflected the moon and stars. 

Wylan caught his eyes, slightly blushed, and looked at his shoes. “Jesper?”

“Yes, Van Sunshine?” He took Wylan’s hands, but he brushed them off. Jesper felt his stomach turn over. 

Wylan took a deep breath and pulled something from his pocket. A small, dark green box. “Jes I-” He shook a bit and then smiled. And with that he got into one knee. 

“Wylan, what?” Jesper couldn’t process what was going on.

“Okay, let's go for it,” he looked at Jesper’s eyes. His own shined with unshed tears in the moonlight. He opened the box to reveal a silver ring. “Jes, I love you. Neither words nor equations could express how much I do.”

Jesper was going to cry. “I love you too.”

Wylan let go a little laugh. “You are- you are my favorite person in the whole world. And even though we went to basically hell together, every moment by your side feels like heaven to me. And I- I know that any battle we face we will overcome it. Side by side. You’re my home, and I love waking up next to you every morning. And I know I want to spend the rest of my life by your side.”

“Saints.” 

“So, Jesper Fahey, will you marry me?”

Jesper nodded and let his tears fall. “Yes. Yes. A million times yes.”

Wylan stood up and kissed him. It was short, interrupted by their laughs. “Saints, I was so scared.”

“I love you so, so much, Wy.”

“I love you too, Jes.” 

They joined their foreheads together, saying ‘I love you’s for what felt like forever. Jesper wished they could stay like that forever. 

~~~

Jesper woke up to the view of his now fiancé sleeping soundly next to him. He couldn’t help a grin when he looked at his ring.

At lunch, they met Inej and Kaz. They were leaving town the next day, setting course to Ravka. The moment Inej caught sight of the ring she exploded. Jesper was sure she would’ve made a backflip if it wasn’t for the fact that they were indoors. 

“What? When? Who?” She looked back and forth from Jesper to Wylan. 

“We are engaged,” Jesper answered, showing off. When Inej’s jaw dropped, he added, “What? Sad I’m not in the market anymore?”

Wylan rolled his eyes. “I proposed yesterday.”

Inej was glowing, but once she caught sight of Kaz, her face turned another shade. “You knew, didn’t you?!” She said accusingly. 

“Perhaps,” he tried to keep a straight face, but a small grin was telling him off. 

_ That motherfu- _

“Kaz helped me plan the whole thing out.”

“Of course you did.”

“Wait,” Jesper was trying to understand, “was that why you blew me off the other day?” 

“Maybe,” Kaz said to Jesper. Then he turned his attention to Wylan, “Well done kid.” And then he smiled. A genuine smile. 

Inej turned over to the couple once more and started to ask about the wedding. 

“Ghezen, Inej, we got engaged yesterday,” Jesper tried to calm her down, “We still haven't sorted out anything.”

“I know one thing for sure,” Kaz said with a grin. 

“Really? What?” Asked Jesper, clueless.

“Wylan Fahey sounds good,” he said. 

Jesper felt like dying on the spot, and he was sure he had never seen Wylan so red. 

Inej burst into laughter as Wylan spoke. “I told you that in confidence!” 


End file.
